itversefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Software
Overview Stephen Vincent Software also known as Doctor Software is a powerful sorcerer and leading member of the Masters of the Networking Arts. Originally a brilliant yet arrogant neuroprogrammist, Software had suffered a computer accident, resulting in his hands becoming crippled after they were smashed directly into keyboard. When Western medicine failed him, Software embarked on a journey that led him to Sobie-Siak where Software had made the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions, being trained by the Crossed One. After her death, he took the mantle of Sieciowiec Supreme and decided to defend Earth from daemons and other threats. Trivia * Dr. Software was meddling with the timeline of events, causing the unstoppable wave of temporal disorder, which spread throught all dimensions. Due to this anomally, some incidents happened sooner or later in each people's mind but in reality, they occured in their natural, chronological order. * His manservant - Ping - loves playing table tennis, and he forces Stephen to play with him Powers and Abilities Powers Sorcerer: Dr Software possesses a vast mastery of the mystic arts; his primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as the Vishanti. The Vishanti are a trinity of godly beings comprised of Agamotto, Hoggoth, and Oshtur. Although he has, on rare occasions, called upon the power of demons such as Dormammu; Software more frequently did so before he realized Dormammu's true dark nature in the earlier issues. He has once stated that he can kill a mortal with the mere twitch of a finger *''Infinite Longevity/Fearlessness:'' Dr Software's lifespan has been extended and his fear of dying subsided in a manner similar to that of his mentor the Ancient One, due to a successful contest against Death. Though he can still be killed and even physically wounded he cannot succumb to any medical diseases, nor does he age. However, he still requires food, water, oxygen, and sleep, same as a normal human. Software passed a test by the Ancient One and defeated Death, or more accurately, accepted Death. As a result, from that moment forward, Doc stopped aging. "Death may come only from without, in battle-- and not from within." The Ancient One had once passed the same test herself and lived 600 years. From that moment forward, a glowing ankh appears on Doc's forehead when he is in a situation of great danger and his death is imminent, "when Software most needs a reaffirmation of life". *''Mystic Bolts'' *''Astral Projection:'' Doctor Software can release his astral form from his body, instantaneously and at will. In this form he does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws (for example, Software has flown beyond Earth’s atmosphere, defying gravity with ease to speak with Intel Man), is invisible (though can be seen by any if he wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Software is able to use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable (Software has reached to St. Louis, Missouri from his Scriptum Sanctorum in Kingdom of Sobieski in "a few brief seconds" thus, as well as traveling at the "speed of thought" through outer space. *''Banishment:'' Dr Software has banished many types of creatures and humans to other dimensions but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater than that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment. *''Conjuring of Objects'' *''Transmutation:'' the ability to change one thing to another. He used scripts in this case. *''Telepathy:'' Dr Software can psychically communicate and read minds. These abilities can be amplified by mystic energy and/or the Eye of Agamotto (done countless times) to afford Stephen incredibly powerful psychic abilities. *''Telekinesis'' *''Flight:'' Doctor Software can fly using magical energy but has since abandoned it. (Presumably choosing to rely on the Cape of Levitation instead.) *''Protective Shields:'' Using the being Seraphim, Dr Software can shield himself or his allies. *''Hypnotism'' *''Illusions'' *''Intangibility:'' The ability of Invisibility or Near-Invisibility and Phasing through solid material. *''Time Manipulation:'' Software has frozen, slowed, and traveled through time. This magic is enacted only through extreme concentration. *''Elemental Manipulation:'' Dr Software can manipulate and control the elemental forces. *''Teleportation'' *''Dimensional Travel'' *''Universal Awareness:'' By performing mediation Dr Software has sensed anomalies in time and space allowing him to protect against time travelers, extra-dimensional invaders), space aliens, etc. *''Various other scripts:'' These scripts seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than scripts using divine energy. Software has used his magics altogether to alter his clothing through something akin to minor molecular control, control and manipulate elements, etc. * Dr Software has also been shown to amass as much wealth/gold as he desires using magic, as he has done to pay debts he owed. The Words: Doctor Software has become an expert in the Black Priests's ability to use language to distort reality, becoming even more capable than the Black Priests themselves in a short amount of time. Each "word" is a symbol which means "something." The addition of another symbol can change the meaning of that "something." Doctor Software stated this method to be akin to replacement cipher. This way, he can distort the reality in different ways, depending how many symbols are said and in which order. Some of the features achieved by the use of Words include: *''Energy Blasts'' *''Pyrokinesis'' *''Cryokinesis'' *''Organic Disintegration'' *''Paralysis'' Divine Sources: Dr Software can channel the extra-dimensional energy of mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions (known as Principalities) to empower his scripts. This can take the form of standard scripts ("Crimson Bands of Cyttorak") or just state what he wants to occur and channeling some being to make it happen. It is unknown at this time what debt, if any, he incurs by invoking the powers that be. There is no strict quid pro quo (as the simple acknowledgment and invoking of the entity increases the entity's own powers, inexplicably), though some entities will feel he is obliged to heed their call when they need help in their conflicts as did the Vishanti. This ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Dr Software is as powerful as the god he invokes." Doctor Software's powers typically come from one of three divine sources: The Vishanti (a trinity formed of Hoggoth, Oshtur, and Agamotto), the Octessence (a group of eight beings, consisting of Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, and Watoomb) and other beings who owe him a debt (this includes Satannish and even Dormammu). However, certain abilities of his stem from more obscure sources, such as the Faltine, the Seraphim, Cinnibus, Sheol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, the Olympian deities (such as Poseidon and Hades) and others. Darkness of the Divine Conduit (Black Magic): By sheer force of will "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a script. He used this ability against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath. The fact that Stephen can do this is a testament to his incredible willpower and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such he rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities he absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. Although Dr Software primarily uses scripts that are considered 'white magic', he will use scripts from other disciplines such as black magic, elemental magic, and catastrophe magic when necessary. Dr Software's powers are all mystical but take several forms. Main manifestations include: * It is said that he cannot use magic that can replicate anything discovered by human science. * By force of will, Dr Software can "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a script. Software also uses this to drain the Wrecking Crew of the Asusgardian magic they had been infused by Karnilla, though this causes him great mental agony and takes a long time. This is considered black magic and as such, he rarely employs this. Also, when taking the powers of entities, he can absorb their mind and assume their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. But, if his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. * Dr Software also became proficient in Black Magic under the tutelage of Kaluu, including using the necromantic energy released in death for various effects. After he purged Shuma-Gorath from himself, he has since stopped using black magic. * Dr Software became a receptacle of Earth's Gaia magic through the use of a forge built with the support of all his magical artifacts. ** For a brief period, research from the Vishanti library led Software to tap into "catastrophe magic" by invoking a mystical alignment of all the planets, but this source of magic was limited and he ceased using it specifically as a source of his power. * Software's magical powers at their greatest peak exceeds that of even the Watcher User. Abilities Former Expert Surgeon/Surgical Consultant: Software holds an M.D. in neurosurgery and was once considered one of the foremost experts in his field. However, the nerve damage he suffered when his hands were smashed directly into the keyboard severely compromised the manual dexterity in his hands, preventing him from performing surgery except when temporarily supplemented by magic. Even without magic, Software retains his medical knowledge. He has shown himself capable of providing reasonable guidance to other less skilled, yet un-maimed surgeons through intense effort and is still capable of serving as a consultant. Expert Occultist & Magical Knowledge: During his studies which continued until recently Dr Software has gain expert awareness on cults and the extra-dimensional entities they worship, this knowledge as of yet far exceeds any on Earth in the IT-Verse. Expert Strategist: Though Stephen seems to suffer from an impulsive nature, instinctively jumping into situations of life-or-death, it's apparent that he works best this way possessing considerable strategic skills, which has been employed in leadership structures, and spontaneous situations, all of which is a necessity in the random environment of Mysticism. Skilled Martial Artist: Dr Software is a skilled athlete and was trained in the martial arts used by Sobiesian monks in Sobie-Siak. These talents have assisted him from time-to-time when incapable of using his sorcery. Software is a formidable opponent to any skilled attacker and continues to train regularly with Ping. He has in some cases, been known to occasionally spar with other heroes; in one case, Software was able to evade a kung fu hand-chop by Matrix "only three others have ever done". Category:Characters